


PIRATE FIGHT!

by Ovrlralex



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Big beautiful women Xenia but with a but of muscle, Other, pirate wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Lilla graves decided to decided a pick your posion oppent fr xeina and picks mary read as her wild card.can mary topple the larger pirate down with a few trick up her sleeve or can xenia make quick work of mary as a message to both her lover and her rival?





	1. Chapter 1

Mary redd laid back, she ported a greenish brown wrestling tights showing off her legs,a sports bra with the same color and a smirk on her face looking at her entertainment for tonight and women taller then her named Xenia who is a fellow pirate herself but bigger and xeina wore a light blue armored bra plate and some dark black shorts and both women lwalk to rack other and smile at one another.

"Quite the repatriation you have as a pirate,xenia."Mary said grinning.

:I feel, yours a quite interesting as well."Xeina said chukling and offers a hand shake and mary Shook it.

"Quite the grip, i love a hard fight."Mary said circle the ring with xenia and feels the ring shake a bit from the stampling feet of xenia who perpares for a lock up and and both women begin to lock up while smiling at each other and xeina shoves mary bur mary performs a handstan and then lands back on her feet, xenia claps while mary take a one handed bow.

 

Bith women began to laugh and circle the ring,mary catches xenia trying to a grab her and mary grabs the waist and takes the struggle to the corner and delivers some chops on the gut and xenia laughs as she pats her plusy stomach and places mary to the corner and delivers a Hard chop on the stomach and mary moans and gets on her knees and chuckled.

"Damn it that was hard." mary said chuckling in pain and xeina uses one hand to lift mary by the tights and lands her on her feet and read kicks xenia's left knee and applies a side headlock while xenia applies a side waistlock while both women applies pressure on their body parts and and mary grins and embraces as she gets whip to the ropes and comes back and gets hit by a shoulder block but quickly gets up grinning and runs to the ropes and xenia was gonna do it again mary slides down and gets up kicking the hamstrig on the left leg hard then xenia lets out a moan as she sits on one kee and mary turns xenia around and applies a achllies tendon hold targeting the pressure point as xenia moans and lets a shot scream out,

 

"Want to give love?"Mary asked and xenia shakes her head. and mary began to twist the leg and xenia moans in pain and drags herself to the ropes and just when she was gonna touch the rope, a hand stoped her and holded it down and anne came out from under the ring and mary distracted the ref by scratching the leg of xenia and anne rakes eyes of xenia a few times and rakes the nose and face as xenia screams in pain and ewhen the ref looked, anne already let go and rubs her eye.

"Yikes the dust in this arena is getting the best of me."Anne said smiling and when the ref was looking at the mary.xenia grabs anne and pushes her to the barricade and xenia moves's mary's legs and slowly gets up and picks mary up for a powerbomb while limping and powerbombs mary on the mat and then holds her knee as she got a second wind


	2. Chapter 2

Xenia drags her self to the ropes and lifts herself up stalks her pray and mary gets on her feet and turns around and xenia wraps two hands around the neck of mary and lifts her up for a choke bomb and slams her down and xenia rolls to the side as she holds her left leg moaning.

"It was worth it."Xenia said draging herself to and hooking both legs of mary and pins her and only got a 2 count."well this maybe a long match."Xenia said and gets up and picks up amry and applies a bear hug and Mary moans in pain.

"Damn,your so strong,but I'm not out for the count yet,I still have fire in my belly."Mary said proudly and let's out a scream as xenia tightens the hold.

 

Mary let's some of that fire out and delivers a bell Clap by smacking her hands on her ears of xenia who dropped her and staggered in leans on the ropes and Mary slowly gets up and super kicks xenia out of the ring.

Mary coughs and smack her own head to get a second wind slide outside and stalks xenia a who slowly gets up,mary grins and pushes in the rings and gets in laughing and drags her the middle of the ring and slow turns xenia on her belly and sits on her and lifts xeina's left leg and left arm and tugs on them both,xenia laughs trying to hide the pain and mary joins the laughter as well.

"It must be diffcult for ya,xenia.im having the upper hand on a big women like yourself,If you want to give then go for it."Mary said grinning,xenia luses her right hand to push up and uses her right her ato push up but mary slaps xeina's belly causing her to go down again.

 

"Im not giving up,we can go all day."xeina said as she slowly gets up and grabs mary and puts her on her shoulder,xenia chuckled.

 

"Bloody hell."mary said nonchluntly with a smile and xeina lands a samoa drop on mary who was in pain rubing her belly and back and xenia walks to her and lifts her up and takes her to the corner and delivers hard over hand chops to the chest of mary who moans in pain louder and louder as her chest went red. mary gets picked up and chokes slams mary,xenia leg buckled as she laughed.

"Come on mary, fight trough it, we did a number on her."anne said rooting her lover on. and xenia laughs at anne as she grabs mary and applies a head crank and elbows the neck of mary who grunts in agony.

Xenia lifts her up for a German suplex and lifts her up again and slams her on her knee with a back breaker and hits another one and places her on the shoulder and runs around and hits a powerslam.

Xenia pins her but gets a two, xenia chuckles and grabs mary,she allowed mary to stand,mary limped as her back was killing her,mary smirked a bit putting up her fists and limped as she circled with xenia who has her fists up smiling down at mary.

 

Mary ducks from a incoming punch and kicks the left leg and slides under xenia a and goes to the ropes jumps from them as xenia turns around and Mary ,holds on to xenia with a guillotine choke hold as xenia tries to get out but mary held her grip on the neck tight as xenia wags her finger as she laughs at how smart mary is,Mary braces herself as xenia drops on her knees.


	3. Chapter 3

Xenia passed out as the ref counted the arm, but mary let's go and slowly flip a xenia on her back and pins her, mary got a two count,mary chuckled and gets up and holds xenia's leg up and kicks it a few times and and slams it down sideways. 

 

Mary backes away as anne get on The side of the ring and kisses mary on the lips, xenia slowly gets up grinning and mary delivers a stiff kick to the side of the head of the giant who shook it off and catches the foot of mary and pulls her in for a over head chop to the chest,knocking mary down and walks behind a dazed mary and lifts her of her back and applies a surfboard, wrenching on the back as mary chuckles in pain.

"You can smile and laugh all you like,but your bone,organs and your muscles are screaming inside,you must want to tap,yes?"Xeina asked whispering in the ear of mary. And pulls the arms back as mary kicked her feet coughing from the pain.

 

"Still have it."Mary said struggling and xenia switches to a chin lock mary twitches like a fish and xenia let's go and lifts her up an puts her on her shoulder and slams her down on her back,making mary hissed with a laugh coming out of her, xenia laughs as well as she runs to the ropes and comes back and lands a elbow on the gut and and a jumping elbow on her,making mary laugh again. 

 

Xenia picks mary up and whips her to the corner and uses her 250lbs frame on mary with a splash and pulls her to her and delivers a back body drop as mary drops on her back hiding the pain with a smile.

 

Xenia shakes her head and drives a kick to the spine of mary who hissed in pain laughing, banging her hand on the mat,xenia and lifts her up for a back breaker landing the spine of her leg as mary grunted in pain.

 

Xenia presses mary back for a minute as Mary's back was in aching,zeina smiles a let's go and Carried mary on her shoulder and and runs the. Corner and slams Mary's face on it,xenia puts mary back to the corner and delivers some punches.

 

Xenia wines up a punch but hits a uppercut and then a punch to the gut,xenia goes for another punch but mary ducks and gets on top of xenia and tries to apply a sleeper hold but xenia grabs and powerbombs Mary read and runs to the ropes and gets on the top turnbuckle and jumps and hits her body splash,knocking Mary read out cold and pins her and as the ref's hand drops three,she rang the belly and declares xenia the winner.

Xenia grins as she got her hand raised and looks at a smiling Mary and sits down and kisses Mary on the forehead. And blows a kiss at annie. And gets outside the ring showing the same cocky,egotistical nature.


End file.
